


complex

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Asexual Character, Come Shot, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, very light hint at a degradation kink err
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Maybe Elias's mouthwasgood for something. Then again, maybe not.Elias still enjoys tormenting people. Martin struggles with feelings. Jon watches.





	complex

When Elias pulls off at the last possible moment, in what’s sure to be another form of  _ orgasm denial _ or just general, casual  _ torture, _ Martin isn’t surprised. He is frustrated, angry and dissuaded in turns; Elias just sits back on his ankles and looks up at Martin with a smile that’s too very like a smirk to do anything except take the last shreds of Martin’s nerves and snap them in two.

He bites off a curse at Elias, then reaches down for his own cock to finish himself off. He spills across Elias’s upturned face, and  _ simmers _ when he doesn’t even  _ flinch. _ The orgasm should have taken the tension out of him, but Martin just feels… oddly irate, all things considered.

Jesus, Elias gets under his skin. He just doesn’t understand  _ how _ Jon sees anything  _ in _ him–

“How was that, then?” he hisses, glaring halfhearted down at Elias.

He doesn’t know what he expects– nothing, probably– but still holds his breath as Elias sits, unmoving…

… then he reaches up slowly, and removes his sullied glasses from his face. “… satisfactory,” he says, and begins to wipe the lenses on his shirt.

The rage boils beneath Martin’s skin again, flashing so intense he feels the burn beneath his eyes for a second. It’s just… the  _ lack _ of reaction. It’s not  _ praise, _ it’s not a  _ complaint, _ it’s just…  _ satisfactory, _ Elias’s voice echoes in his head, and he  _ seethes. _

_ Satisfactory. Satisfactory. _

_ Fuck you, _ he wants to say. But then, leaning in behind Elias’s right shoulder, Jon  _ laughs. _ It’s just a soft noise, barely a scoff but even then it’s  _ more _ than just a puff of air, actual sound as he leans in and presses his smile to Elias’s arm. There’s mirth in his eyes, the genuine kind Jon never lets anyone see, and the line of his shoulders is carefree as he leans into Elias’s presence. It’s the lax kind of behavior Jon only ever really seems to exhibit around Elias, which should make Martin mad, too, but…

But it just kind of makes him melt, actually.

He’s jealous, he knows. That’s just… the way things are, and it’s not  _ good, _ or healthy, or cute, but there’s a bond in Jon and Elias he can’t match because he lacks the same level of Beholding between them, so he’s… he’s definitely jealous, especially when Elias looks at Jon like he’s the whole world and Jon is actually… openly affectionate with him. Not that Jon isn’t openly affectionate with Martin! He is! It’s just… the inferiority complex, he supposes.

Elias doesn’t exactly help matters, pulling off the blow job nigh the point of no return, but  _ then again, _ there’s something in that, too. Mostly frustration. But something else, something Martin doesn’t want to focus on when Jon looks so… soft, smiling against Elias’s shirt sleeve like that.

Martin glances at Elias again, and Elias is looking beyond his shoulder, at Jon, smiling in the same way Martin feels his own mouth twisting towards. If nothing else, they are… both so incredibly vulnerable to Jonathan Sims.

“Don’t mind him,” Jon says, and is almost properly  _ grinning _ when he lifts his head, and then stands. His eyes land on Martin, and he tugs at his arm to gently coax him back into the blankets. Martin goes, willing, letting Jon soothe him down and curl up next to him, looking happy and sleepy and for all the world like  _ he’s _ the one who’s gotten off, and he hasn't even removed a stitch of clothing, still in his baggy old sleep things. Goddamn, it’s endearing. Jon curls, cat-like, against Martin’s chest, and closes his eyes. “He enjoys it more than he says.”

… oh. Something about that makes Martin feel a little better, too. He’s going to stubbornly say the warmth in his chest is because Jon’s  _ laying on it. _ Yeah. That’s it.

“Don’t give him any ideas, Jon.” The gentle click of glasses being placed on the nightstand.

“Wash your face before coming to bed.”

“Of course.”

“There’s clothes you can wear in the bottom drawer,” Martin says softly, so softly as Elias’s footsteps start for the hall. They pause, only for a moment, and then,

“Regards, then, Martin.”

“… uh huh,” he mumbles, and Jon sighs, content, against his chest. Martin raises a hand and slips his fingers into his hair and just… sort of relaxes now, too. Feeling Jon’s breathing and listening to the taps running in the bathroom is… it is relaxing. All of his anger gone as quickly as it’d come. (He does  _ not _ laugh at his own joke.)

He doesn’t think there’ll be any time soon where Elias doesn’t get under his skin, in some way, but Martin’s gotten good at taking the bad with the good, and this… this could be so much worse, he reckons, and urges Jon over a bit to make room for when Elias will join them again.

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️
> 
> inspired by a conversation with a friend in which I absolutely had the need to write Martin coming on his face just kinda purely out of spite, and supplemented by another friend who put the idea of the ~inferiority complex in my head. meanwhile Jon is so very uninterested in participating but still getting ~Feelings~ through his and Elias's Beholding bond... may come back and write this from Jon's POV eventually actually fingerguns


End file.
